1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a method, and a program for executing a processing by communicating between communication apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a technology for executing services by information exchange between communication apparatuses which are connected to each other. When such service is executed, settings related to the service must be performed. For example, in a case where service is executed between a digital camera and a printer, settings need to be set according to a type of service, e.g., whether to execute print service or transfer service. When print service is executed, information about paper size or picture quality needs to be set.
There is a technology to perform necessary settings to provide such a service after a user connects communication apparatuses by a wired or a wireless LAN (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-9388). On the other hand, there is a technology in which an apparatus automatically sets information related to service according to a predetermined order of priorities (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-208367).
There is another type of technology, a wireless technology that enables communication, i.e., exchange of data between the apparatuses existing within a distance of about several centimeters or less. To cite examples of this technology, there are contactless IC card wireless communication and near field communication (NFC), which both utilize electromagnetic induction, and TransferJet®, which makes use of induced electric field. In this category of proximity wireless communication, the two cooperating apparatuses are connected as they come closer to each other and the communication is disconnected as they separate from each other.
Normally, in services that are executed by the cooperation between apparatuses, it is supposed that the service will be completed while the cooperating apparatuses are in connection. Accordingly, if the communication is disconnected in the middle of communication, the processing is often terminated.
However, in proximity wireless communication, since the communication distance is short, the communication tends to be cut off easily. For this reason, even if the cooperating apparatuses are connected by near field communication and service is provided by cooperation between the communication apparatuses, it is highly likely that the communication is disconnected during the communication.